The use of metal caskets for above ground entombment (mausoleum) is becoming more prevalent in today's market place. Studies have shown that the forces at work during decomposition in mausoleum entombments are so powerful that they overcome the strongest conventional caskets made today causing degradation of the metal and leakage of the body fluids onto the mausoleum floor. Precautions have been attempted in the past to minimize the effects of these forces and body fluids on the metal, such as trays of the type disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,439 granted on Aug. 21, 1990. However, the cost to insure each casket in this manner is prohibited or is not economically feasible since such protection is only necessary for above ground entombments. Normally when a casket is manufactured, it is not known before hand whether or not this casket will be for an above ground entombment or below ground burial. Moreover, a tray or liner is not the solution because of condensation that takes place at night when temperatures drop to a low enough level to cause moisture vapor to condense and form droplets on the metal itself. At this point, the tray or liner becomes ineffective.